


On a Warm Evening Before Winter

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer evening in the 1600s, a city known as Reval belongs to Sweden, and Estonia and Finland go drinking together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Warm Evening Before Winter

**Author's Note:**

> O.P: 11th Apr, 2009  
> This is set in what is these days known as Tallinn, around the end of 1600s, more about that in the end notes.
> 
> betaread by [](http://taiyou-to-tsuki.livejournal.com/profile)[**taiyou_to_tsuki**](http://taiyou-to-tsuki.livejournal.com/) , I take full responsibility for any remaining mistakes.

Two young men (or what appears to be two young men, in any case), step out of the door of a grand stone house. They are both blond, and similar enough that at a casual glance one might believe they are brothers, separated by a few years in age perhaps. A more fanciful observer might think that there is something in their posture bringing to mind a couple of children trying to slip out without permission, and that suspicion is only strengthened as one of the several windows in the facade opens, and a third man leans out of it.

"Oy, where're ya going?" Sweden calls out with a frown.

Finland looks slightly uncomfortable, but Estonia simply smiles.

"Was just about to show Finland around a bit."

Sweden considers this, and finally nods.

"Just bring th'wife back safe." he yells after the two, making Finland cringe and Estonia hide a smile behind a cough, not that Finland doesn't notice anyway.

They pass new houses and half built ones in silence. The houses are sparsely built; some hidden by a wall, some by a park, thought most of the parks sadly seem to be lacking taller trees. Here and there the blackened husks of medieval houses have been left as they are.

When they finally reach the gate from Toompea to the Lower City, Reval, the change is evident. Suddenly the houses are tall and angular, built right next to each other. Some of them have ornately decorated steps, on which groups of people have gathered, apparently welcoming any passers-by with a moment to spare for discussion.

Estonia seems to straighten up a little as they pass the gate, taking a deep breath and smiling a bit more naturally. Finland notices, but doesn't say anything. Eventually they find a free table at a suitably empty tavern. Estonia is talking happily about the University of Tartu and his still new written language, which frankly isn't anything Finland hasn't heard about already, though it's interesting to hear how the German accent has faded in his speech since the last time they spoke. Nevertheless, Finland is hiding a yawn in his drink, when Estonia suddenly says in an impish tone: "So, still his wife, are you?"

It's only after Finland has finished coughing out inhaled wine that he can give this comment the glare it deserves.

"I'm not! It's just...a stupid joke. Which has gotten really _old_ by now."

"Oh, is that so?" Estonia says noncommittally, while giving his relative a long, considering look. In the meantime, said nation has taken to glaring at his wine instead, his cheeks reddened and his mouth turned down into what is nearly a pout.

"Do I detect a note of bitterness?" Estonia voices his thoughts, being granted another embarrassed glare. Finland opens his mouth to state a fervent refusal, and then closes it again, uncertainly.

"He is just joking, don't you think? I mean, it's not like he...really treats me like a wife, or anything. Not that I'd want him to!" Finland hastens to add when Estonia raises an eyebrow at him. "It's just that sometimes he makes me feel like...well, like he thinks I'm a little kid, and I don't like that either. And doesn't that make all those wife comments kind of creepy anyway?"

Finland takes a quick gulp of his wine after all that. Estonia considers the dilemma.

"Why don't you just ask him?" He says finally.

"I've tried to! But... well, Sweden's kind of intimidating. What if I insult him and he throws me out or something..." The last words are mumbled.

Estonia sighs. Really, in some ways his dear relative is still a child, and he's not sure if it's partially Sweden's fault.

"Don't do that." Finland tells him sullenly.

"What?"

"Treat me like a dumb kid. _You_ know I don't like it." Then he takes yet another swig, and that wine is definitely going down too fast.

"Okay, fine. Admit that you've got a crush on a certain someone we both know."

Yet more sputtering, and this time Estonia laughs openly. He continues to smile as Finland glares at him again, wondering what Sweden would think about this side of his easily intimidated "wife". Who knows, maybe he has seen it.

By an unvoiced agreement, they move on to other matters then, and it's only when they're walking back towards Toompea in the evening that Finland suddenly speaks.

"If he IS joking, and I take it seriously, I'll really look like a fool." He sounds unhappy enough about it that Estonia slings a comforting arm around his shoulders. It also helps them both stay on the road, as much as they've drunk.

"Well, if that's the worst that can happen..." He shrugs, and Finland looks downwards pensively.

"I really don't know, he's so hard to read sometimes."

Estonia thinks that to him Sweden doesn't really seem quite as inscrutable as Finland seems to think, but it's probably best to let him figure that out himself. And then again, shouldn't his cousin know the guy better, after all the time they've spent together?

"It's not really like you to be so scared of someone," Estonia notes instead. "From what I've heard from certain people west, they're downright scared of _you_ and your...what were they called again? Hackapelites?

Finland shrugs, looking equal parts proud and abashed.

"Yes, but that's a bit different..."

"You mean having the scary guy on your side against other people? With that logic you should go live with Russia, eh?" Estonia jokes, and Finland gives him a light punch in the side, but he's smiling as well.

"Yeah, right. I'll think about it."

They continue on in their slightly meandering way. The sun is setting, only dipping the highest points of the houses in a deep rosy light. It's getting chilly, reminding Estonia that the summer is soon ending. Some say it'll be a hard winter...but not yet.

"You really think I should say something?" Finland asks, reluctantly.

Estonia thinks of his own history, how it seems people will not leave him be by himself, and how he sometimes feels like bone in the middle of a pack of hounds. It hasn't been too bad with Sweden so far, and he's hoping it'll last, but...then again Finland has been with Sweden all this time, and no-one else seems particularly interested in his area, as cold and remote as it is.

Ah, but Finland is waiting for an answer, and they're starting to drift towards a wall while neither of them is paying attention.

"I guess you have time yet, so no need to hurry, if you don't feel like it." Estonia says offhandedly, and Finland looks relieved.

"Yeah, time. All the time in the world..."

"Mm, except we'd better hurry now or you won't get through the gate."

Sweden does frown at them when they finally reach the house he's staying in, but Finland is half asleep by then, so Estonia just hands him over with a cheerful apology. Finland sways and apparently passes out against Sweden's shoulder, and Estonia wonders what his cousin would think if he saw the expression on Sweden's face at that moment. Would he see that gentleness under the annoyed frown or not?

Then Estonia looks away, because it's not really for him to see. Those two will get it someday as well, he's sure.

[   
](http://s143.photobucket.com/albums/r148/stalkerbunny/?action=view&current=ScannedImage-11-2.jpg)   
(Didn't originally intend to use watercolor, so the paper was a bit sub optimal for that. ^_^;)   


**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> Historical notes:
> 
>  **Hackapelites** (wasn't sure which form to use, orz)  
>  "Hakkapeliitta (plural Hakkapeliitat) was the name given in the Holy Roman Empire to the Finnish horsemen of King Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden during the Thirty Years' War. A Hakkapeliitta was also known as a Hackapelit, Hackapelite, Haccapelit, or Haccapelite."
> 
> The name allegedly comes from the war cry "Hakkaa päälle" (means roughly "beat them"). They were rather...well, I read somewhere that as far as the beginning of the 1900 century, in a North-German town of Stalsund, the usual prayer read in mass asked the Lord to protect the citizens from The plague, fire and Finns.
> 
> So, apparently these guys were pretty scary. >_>;
> 
>  **Tallinn**
> 
> My main source was [this article](http://www.tkk.fi/Yksikot/YKS/fin/opetus/kurssit/kaupsluhis_sem/harjoitus03/luku_1.htm). Unfortunately it's in Finnish, but I'll try to give you the main points.  
> ([Or you could read this as well](http://www.tallinn.ee/eng/g3280/))
> 
> The name Tallinn, or Tallinna (both have been in use in Estonia) is a shortened form of the words Taani Linn = Danish Castle. This refers to the Danish invasion of Estonia (1219-1346).
> 
> Later the town, as well as all of Estonia was taken over (or bought, in the case of this particular area) by Balts from an area that is nowadays Germany.
> 
> Tallinn was for a long time virtually two cities in one. There was "upper town", Toompea, which housed the German nobles (and other rulers, I assumed), as well as the church. "Lower town" known as Reval, consisted of the houses of merchants and craftsmen. (This city was also divaded into areas for German, Estonian and Russian and Scandinavian citizens.)
> 
> Toompea and Reval had different laws, architecture, and at times there was some obvious unrest between the people. Partially because of this there were quite heavy fortifications around Toompea, which was also situated on a high hill. In fact, originally it was built as a fort for the Balt feudal lords who at first didn't feel safe living among their subjects on the countryside.
> 
> Sweden ruled Estonia from 1561 to 1721 when it was ceded to Russia. This period is mostly remembered fondly in Estonia (despite ending on a large scale famine), because during that time the ruling class was forced to give greater autonomy to the peasants and a printing press and University were established in the city of Tartu.
> 
> In 1684 there was a fire which destroyed virtually all buildings in Toompea, which is why its buildings are of a newer style than those of "lower town", mostly barock and (later) classical.
> 
> The article mentioned the ornamental, medieval stairs and "stair stones" which were a common feature in Reval and often used as gathering places. Unfortunately in the 18th century certain Italian governor of Livonia found them barbaric and old fashioned and ordered them to be removed.  
> Take all that with a grain of salt, please, because I could have missunderstood something/ got wrong info. :')


End file.
